The New Kids at Ouran (V2): Life Goes On
by LimitedTimeLoser
Summary: Since Catalina and Oscar returned to Ouran they've been the talk of the school. As rumors grow more and more outrageous, two business partners capitalize on the moment. They have a trick or two up their sleeves that they're ready to unveil. The news shake Ouran as no one can tell the rumors from the truth anymore. "There's no such thing as privacy."
1. Intro

**The New Kids at Ouran**

**V2**

**Life Goes On**

**Author's Notes: Hey everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it? Well, I'm glad you decided to read the second volume! (If you've read the first pleeeeease go back to read it so that there isn't any confusion.) Trust me the wait is well worth it! What is that you enjoy in a good book? Drama? Romance? Comedy? Suspense? Just add the wonderful Ouran characters and hot water, Life Goes On has it all! Since it has been quite a while since the last chapter of V.1 so let's refresh that memory of yours! ^_^. (I'm mostly adding parts that have some sort of significance to V.2) That's really for you guys that forget things easily or the readers that enjoy re-reading. If not, you can go alllll the way down the BOLD print at the end. :)**

**The New Kids at Ouran**

**V2**

**Settling In**

**Ch.2**

Tamaki walked over to the couch in the center of the music room to have seat. The host club was now closed for the day so everyone sat down to relax like they usually do. Well there's either that or goof off. The king snapped his fingers causing a loud echo to fill the room,

"Gather around hosts!" he commanded. Each member of the host club waltzed over to join him on the couch or brought over a chair to sit near the others. He smiled before speaking,

"Well men and Haruhi. Today was fantastic! Who agrees?"

Everyone agreed with him, the day did go by pretty fast and each host including Kyoya, were in a really great mood today.

"I have important news to share with you all." he said standing to his feet.

"What is it, Boss?" the twins asked with bored looks on their faces.

"Two very close friends of mine will be attending school here shortly after they move here to Japan from the US!" he nearly shouted.

"Really?" Hikaru yawned, "That's your big news?"

"Come on Hikaru. Play nice. That's cool, senpai. You must be excited. Do they speak Japanese?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes fluently actually." Tamaki nodded proudly.

"That's rather interesting. One of my family's important clients are moving here from America as father informed me that they have two teenagers who will be attending Ouran Academy. What are their names, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked as he typed on his pineapple laptop.

"Catalina and Oscar DiLaurentis." Tamaki said with excitement. Kyoya stopped typing and rubbed his chin, "Hmm." he hummed.

"Seems like we're talking about the same set of siblings. We're having the DiLaurentis family over for dinner the night they arrive." Kyoya said.

"So, Tama-Chan when will they be here?" Hunny asked as he played with his stuffed bunny Usa-chan's ears.

"In less than a week! Oh, I'm so excited!" Tamaki yelled.

"That's cool! We get to make a new friend, right Takashi?" Hunny smiled. Mori nodded smiling only slightly.

**Ch.3**

Ring, ring...Ring, ring...The boy's onyx eyes opened slowly then he hesitantly rose out of bed. It was six-fifty on a Tuesday morning and Kyoya went to sleep early for the first time in a few weeks. He woke up in a pretty good mood. He started his morning weekday routine as soon as he gained metal consciousness. Seven-fifteen and he was combing his hair in the mirror. There was a heavy knock at his door he could tell it was his father so he went to open it. Sure enough it was his father; he was dressed in a nice suit with a cup of coffee in his hand. Kyoya stood to the side so that his dad could enter.

"Good morning, Kyoya." his father said warmly handing him the cup of coffee. Kyoya took it and thanked him returning to his morning routine, "Good morning." he said back. Yoshio sat on the couch near Kyoya's laptop, propped his feet up on the table and watched as Kyoya put on his shoes.

"Did you enjoy the dinner last night?" Yoshio asked.

Kyoya looked at him, "Yes, I did." he said honestly.

Yoshio got up and walked to the door, "That's good," he said as he walked out of the door before he got too far out he peaked his head back in to room, "You should know that it is important that befriend the DiLaurentises, Kyoya."

Kyoya looked at the door when he walked away; he still heard footsteps though.

"Hm." he hummed placing on his glasses soon the footsteps stopped and his father called for him.

"The car is waiting for you out front, Kyoya!"

He took that as his father's way of telling him to hurry up and leave. He grabbed his supplies, coffee and hurried out of the door.

**Ch.4**

"Hey guys."

"Hey Catalina," Haruhi smiled.

The twins turned and saw her standing behind them.

"Good morning, Catalina"

"Morning."

Catalina stood there awkwardly not quite knowing what to say next. Kaoru realized it by the way her eyebrows were knitted together.

He turned facing her completely, "Were you headed to class?"

"Um yeah." she smiled nervously.

Hikaru turned facing her as well his eyes darting from one person to another in the background. He raised a brow and looked back at her, "Where's your brother?"

Haruhi nodded, "Yeah, where is he?"

Catalina turned as if she was looking for him too, "Well, when we arrived we ran into Hunny and Mori. So he walked to class with them, Hunny offered to help me find Tamaki and Kyoya but I told him I'd walk alone. Now, I'm regretting I did that because I can't seem to remember where my class is." she sighed.

"We could walk you too class, if you want?" the twins offered.

"Yeah, it wouldn't be a problem." Haruhi agreed.

Catalina let out a sigh of relief, "Thanks guys."

The four of them headed up to the stairs and Catalina dropped her schoolbag. Kaoru ran down after the bag to catch it before it reached the bottom of the flight. Hikaru narrowed his eyes at him when Catalina ran after him to grab her bag. She reached for the bag to get it back from Kaoru," I'm sorry. I'm such a klutz." she said giving him a sheepish smile.

"No, let me carry it for you." Kaoru offered smiling at her sweetly.

"Oooh, no...You don't have to d-" she started but was cut off by Kaoru.

"I want too. Come on." he said swinging her bag over his shoulder as he walked up the stairs. She watched him carefully as he walked ahead of her. He turned around and saw she was still standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey, come on." Kaoru said," Or do I have to carry you as well?"

She smiled a bit harder and finally followed him back up the stairs.

"Hey Kaoru?" said Haruhi.

_Kaoru..._Catalina whispered quietly to herself.

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you ever carry my bag?" Haruhi joked as they continued to walk.

Kaoru began to smile, "You never ask..."

Catalina ran a hand through her long layered black hair and smiled adorably at him, "Well... I didn't ask."

Kaoru looked at her and turned his head quickly to hide his face from her as he began to blush. Both Hikaru and Haruhi saw this.

"Hey look there's the boss!" Hikaru said loudly pointing at Tamaki who was obviously agitating Kyoya. "Come on Kaoru let's go! See you in class, Haruhi. Bye Catalina." he said pulling Kaoru away by the arm.

"Ow, Hikaru. Wait, at least let me give her bag back." Kaoru said handing Catalina her bag.

"What are you doing, Hikaru?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes at his brother, "No, the question is: What the hell are you doing, Kaoru?"

"What do you mean?"

"Do you like her, Kaoru?"

"Of course not!" he said, "It's far too early for me to like her anyway." Kaoru said although he only was trying to tell himself anyway.

"Hmph...Well I couldn't tell by the way you nearly broke your neck to grab her bag." Hikaru hissed, folding his arms.

"I was only being nice, Hikaru?"

"Why?"

"Why not?"

"Because you like her!" Hikaru argued.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I don't want to see you make an ass of yourself trying to impress her!"

Kaoru stopped dead in his tracks and his brother did the same right after. He narrowed his eyes at Hikaru," But...It's okay for you to fawn over Haruhi every chance you get?" he said though gritted teeth.

"Kaoru..."

Kaoru didn't say anything else to him as he ran off. Hikaru ran after him but lost him in the group of students.

Hikaru stopped running," Kaoru!" he panted. "Stop being so immature."

**Ch.5**

"Hey Kyoya.." she said biting her lip again, "Maybe when The Stride comes out we can read it together in my study or school or whatever." she said suddenly becoming nervous.

_Remember Kyoya...It is wise to befriend the DiLaurentises._ He remembered his father say.

Kyoya looked at her with a smile on his face, "I'd be honored." he said.

Melissa DiLaurentis approached them humming the wedding march, "Oh, Catalina... I didn't think you'd have you boyfriend over today." she said with a snobby look on her face.

"Melissa, Kyoya is not my boyfriend...Don't you have something better to do?"

"Poor baby. If you only you knew-" her voice trailed off.

"What?" Catalina said folding her arms, eyebrows raised she looked like she was seconds away from punching her. Kyoya sensed it.

Melissa pouted at her sister as if she'd felt sorry for her," Aww. You'll learn soon enough." she whispered. She grabbed Kyoya's shoulder and whispered in his ear, "Won't she Ootori?" she walked off behind them after she reached a further away distance she stopped," Actions are visible, though motives are secret.'' she said.

Kyoya and Catalina looked at each other with confused looks on their faces, "What?"

**Ch.6**

A very handsome, tall, slender, dark brown haired young man sporting a thin moustache goatee combination joined them at their table with an arm extended for a handshake, "Good evening, gentlemen. I am Enzo Bouygues."

Tamaki could tell by his accent he was French, "Suoh. Tamaki Suoh." Tamaki said standing to shake his hand.

Kyoya stood as well, "I am Kyoya Ootori."

"It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance, gentlemen… Oscar DiLaurentis, it has been quite some time has it not?" Enzo said walking over to the standing Oscar.

Oscar raised a brow, "It has…"

"Where is that enchanting little sister of yours?" the handsome man said with his alluring tone of voice.

Oscar narrowed his eyes at him, "She isn't here. This is an all-male gathering." He said in a calm voice but the hosts could tell he was aggravated.

Enzo smiled and placed him hand in his pockets, "Oh? I don't believe that Melissa got the memo." He said taking a hand out so that he could point her out. Melissa was sporting a mint colored cocktail gown clutching onto some guy's arm and laughing.

"So Oscar… When will I get to meet my future princess? Or... Am I speaking to the wrong person about this?" Enzo asked, grabbing a glass of champagne from the hostess' tray.

Oscar stared at Enzo for a moment, "Perhaps, you are speaking to the wrong person. Good day, Enzo." He said coldly. The young French heir walked away to greet Wesley DiLaurentis. Oscar, Tamaki, and Kyoya watched from afar as Wes greeted him with open arms.

Tamaki cleared his throat, "You mind telling us what that was about?"

Oscar sat down in his seat next to Kyoya and sighed heavily. His green eyes examined the table before turning to them, "Enzo Bouygues has been infatuated with my little sister for about three years. Ever since she was fifteen he'd been asking my father for his blessing."

Tamaki sighed, "But he said meet… So he's never meet Catalina?"

"Face to face, no. He had seen her at gatherings, ceremonies and banquets our family would attend but he's never approached her. My father will not allow it just yet."

Kyoya readjusted his glasses, "Why is he not allowed to meet her?"

"Our father…" Oscar sighed and looked towards his father then to Tamaki, "He has other plans for Catalina's future. Enzo is not a part of those plans."

The two hosts have him a strange look. The glasses wearing teen excused himself to the restroom. On his way up the stairs he heard a couple of young men chatting. The restroom was near the hall where they were standing. After walking down that hall, he heard one of them mention Catalina. He stopped walking and hid behind a large plant in the dark hallway.

"My father says I have to find a wife with equal or more wealth than our family. He also said that if I didn't marry a woman with no inheritance behind her, he'd remove me from his will." One of the guys said.

"Well, the DiLaurentises has always had a reputation of being a wealthy family." another said.

"I've considered asking Wesley's daughter for her hand." The first man said.

"If you're interested, you should speak with her father." Said the second.

"Actually, I don't believe that's a great idea." said a third man, "I've heard rumors that Catalina DiLaurentis is engaged to that Tamaki Suoh kid. That's why the DiLaurentises moved her to Japan. The engagement hasn't been made public yet."

"Then that means… You'd have to settle for Melissa. That is if you just gave to marry a woman of this family."

Kyoya couldn't believe what he was hearing. He saw a shadow coming this way so he opened a door, closed and hurried down the stairs. When he got there Oscar and Tamaki were chatting with a British heir named Lance Chadwick.

"Tamaki, may I speak with you privately for a moment?" Kyoya asked. He led Tamaki to a hall that was completely empty.

"Kyoya, what's wrong?" the blond asked.

Kyoya crossed his arms and leant against the wall, "You will never believe what I just heard."

Tamaki listened to what he had to tell him and laughed once he was done.

"Kyoya, you believe silly rumors like that?" he asked. His raven haired friend laughed as well, "Of course not."

"Are you sure, Kyoya?" Melissa asked coming down the hall causing them to jump. "You seemed pretty jealous until Tamaki cleared that up for you."

Tamaki cut his eyes at Melissa, "It's rude to sneak up on someone like that."

"AND I was not jealous! I didn't believe that rumor for a second." Kyoya lied.

Melissa smiled at him, "Well you should. It is half true. Right, Tamaki?" she said winking at the blond. Tamaki could feel Kyoya's onyx eyes burning him from the death glare he was shooting.

"What are you ever talking about?" Tamaki asked sounding utterly confused. The golden brown haired girl flashed him a devious smile right before she turned and walked away.

**Ch.7**

"You're daughter has quite the résumé, DiLaurentis." Yoshio said flipping through a portfolio that had a picture of Catalina DiLaurentis on the cover. "She is multilingual. English being her first language she took Spanish in elementary school and mastered the language by the time she was a middle school 1st year. Once she was a middle school 2nd year you got her a Japanese tutor."

"Yes. Her tutor was a male, Japan-born language teacher in New York." Wesley said as he poured Yoshio a fresh glass of wine.

"Thank you." Yoshio said taking a few sips, "…Straight 'A' honor student since she began attending school. She's the definite heiress to the Ackard group's many, many businesses which has grossed more than 86.5 million US dollars annually more or less for the past 50 years."

Wesley nodded, "That is correct. Melissa was the heiress to the Ackard group wealth but my wife and I decided to name her heiress to a less technical family wealth of ours. Our daughter, Melissa lacks decision making skills which is very important in our line of work. Catalina, on the other hand, has already proven to my father, wife and I that she'll make an excellent business woman. My father has actually let her handle a few important issues that could make or break or a business. Her decision has led that business to be stronger than it has ever been in about 15 years."

Yoshio straightened his posture a bit before speaking, "That is a very important asset to our deal since Kyoya is the third son he shall never be my successor. Although, my son has proven to be quite brilliant, I'm not aware of his plans as far as business goes."

"Yes." Wesley nodded, "Oscar is the only son I have but he is the second born."

"Do you not think he could carry on your business once you are unable?"

"Oh, I know for a fact that I can trust Oscar with our business if not Catalina. He is a bright young man. He's like a sponge. He will soak up any knowledge placed under him. Tell him to learn something and he can tell you about it plus extra that you'd probably knew nothing about. After high school he plans to go to college for business management."

Yoshio smiled slightly, "Young DiLaurentis was born to be a man of business, I see?"

"Oh, most definitely." Wesley said before drinking some of his wine, "But, back to my daughter..."

"She's a young and remarkably brilliant for her age. She is also quite the beauty. It's hard to find such a combination of a young woman." Yoshio said flipping through the portfolio.

"And this means what exactly?" Wesley asked clearing his throat.

"It means…" Yoshio starting standing to his feet, "the deal has been made."

Wesley smiled and stood to give him a firm handshake, "Most definitely."

**Ch.9**

Kyoya reached for his glasses obviously forgetting he chose to wear his contacts today, "Welcome to the largest amusement park in Okinawa.." he said with his arms folded wearing a smirk upon his face.

The others clapped and talked about how excited they were to get behind the gate at the same time. He couldn't quite make out what they were all saying. He reached for his wallet, retrieve his shiny gold card, "The admissions cost is 5500 yen which was included in each of your fees to come on this trip. So, I'll swipe my card for our wristbands. Excuse me." he said right before going to the admissions booth.

Kyoya walked back over to them with eight golden wristbands and passed them out to the others.

"The wristbands here are color coded. Since I bought the gold over the silver we are able to get onto the rides when they began to load up, which means we won't have to wait in line. The park closes at 9pm so we have plenty of time. Now, we can go as a group. Or break off into partners and switch every thirty minutes to an hour." he said as he struggled to put his wrist band on.

"I think we should break off into partners. That way we can have a little one on one with everyone." Catalina said walking over to help him with his wristband. "Here, let me help."

"Yes, I think that is an excellent idea!" Tamaki sang giving the others a thumbs up.

"Yeah that'd be cool." Haruhi said.

"I think it's a super good idea!" Hunny giggled.

"Yeah." Mori said.

"Then that means," Kaoru started. "Kaoru and I have to split up." Hikaru finished looking at Catalina with a frown.

"Well that's life!" Tamaki yelled. "Now let's go inside!" he yelled impatiently.

"Okay so," Kyoya started as he led them through the gate. "Tamaki your first partner will be...Haruhi. Hikaru and Kaoru, you have each other. Hunny-senpai and Mori-senpai, you are partners."

Catalina smiled, "Then it looks like I have you."

Kyoya looked at the others to double check, "Yes, you're correct."

…

Kyoya stroked his jaw line with his thumb as he thought, "Let's see... The bumper cars look promising." he suggested.

Catalina smiled at him and grabbed his arm, "Let's go then!" she yelled. She ran to a long line of strangers waiting to get in the bumper cars with the shadow king in tow. The conductor opened the gate, letting the previous riders out. He returned to his booth and spoke into the microphone, "Are there any golden band carriers in line? If so, you may enter first. If I do not see the band I cannot allow you to get on until your turn."

Catalina and Kyoya passed the others who stood in line and found a car to claim.

"Kyoya!" whined a familiar voice. "You took the one I wanted."

Kyoya looked up and saw Tamaki and Haruhi was also in there with them.

"Too bad, Tamaki. Find another." Kyoya laughed.

"Now the first six in line may enter." said the conductor.

When the conductor powered up the cars, Haruhi and Catalina teamed up against Kyoya and Tamaki.

"Tamaki! I'm on your team stop hitting me!" Kyoya laughed.

"I'm sorry Kyoya. I'm not the best driver!" Tamaki joked.

"Ow! Kyoya-senpai you hit pretty hard just now!" Haruhi laughed.

"We're enemies. I am to show you no mercy!" Kyoya joked.

"Don't worry, Haruhi! I got your back!" Catalina said ramming head on to Kyoya.

"Whoa!" Kyoya said. "Okay Catalina! I guess I'll stop being so gentle with you!" he laughed.

"Ha-Haruhi! Don't hit Daddy so hard!" Tamaki said.

"C'mon senpai! Not in public!"

"Are you saying you're embarrassed of your father?" Tamaki accused.

Kyoya rammed into the back of Tamaki's car, "Shut up, moron!" he laughed.

"Kyoya-senpai, you're a traitor!" Haruhi joked.

_Wow, I don't think I've ever seen Kyoya-senpai so happy. I would have never imagined him joining us in something like this. I didn't think amusement parks would appeal to him. He's usually distant when we're doing things like this. I wonder if it's because of something Tamaki-senpai said to him. Or...maybe... It's her._ Haruhi thought looking at Catalina, who was smiling and laughing at Tamaki and Kyoya. Suddenly, she turned and saw Haruhi watching her so she smiled and continued her assault on Tamaki's car.

"A little help here, Fujioka!" Catalina joked.

**Ch.12**

"Relax. It's probably just a maid." The black haired boy said as he walked to the door. When he opened the door….. It was Melissa DiLaurentis wearing a cocky smirk upon her face as usual.

"Surprise!" she said to her younger sister as she pushed pass Kyoya.

Catalina, face more serious than they'd ever seen, was first to say something, "Why are you here, Melissa?"

"I'm sorry… Am I intruding?" she asked sarcastically with a smile.

Catalina wanted to hit Melissa; Mori, Hunny, Tamaki and Kyoya could sense it. They felt it coming.

"Why are you here, Melissa?" Catalina repeated through gritted teeth.

The older sister saw that Catalina's fists were clenched tight; it made her laugh, "Oh dear. You're not going to attack me because your friends are here, are you?" she snorted.

"She asked you a question." Tamaki said slowly approaching the two of them.

Melissa rolled her eyes, "I assure you all I didn't come here to harass my sister. I came here to enjoy myself like everyone else."

"There are many different hotels to choose from. Why choose this one?" Tamaki asked.

"You think I came here purposely?" Melissa asked.

"Duh!" Catalina sighed.

"Well, I didn't. So relax." Melissa said with a grin as she massaged Catalina's shoulder.

She swatted the taller girl's hand away, "Don't bullshit me, Melissa."

"Ow, young ladies shouldn't use such foul language." She said in a teasing tone.

Mori stood to his feet quickly, he'd timed it perfectly. Catalina was just about to shove Melissa; but he stood in between them, receiving the blow with a grunt.

"Calm down." He said calmly, pushing her back gently from her sister.

"Why are you here, Melissa?" Catalina shouted.

Melissa searched her large obviously expensive handbag and pulled out eight light blue sating envelopes and handed it out to each of them.

"What kind of envelope is this?" Haruhi whispered to herself.

"It's made of satin, Haruhi." Tamaki explained.

"What is this, Melissa?" Catalina asked.

"Just open it."

She and the others opened it carefully they pulled out a card. It was an invitation which read:

_**Please join us for**_

_**A homecoming soiree in honor of**_

_**~Catalina DiLaurentis~**_

_**Monday, the tenth of June at 6 o'clock in the evening**_

_**Enjoy dinner and the musical stylings of the Eric Heller Orchestra of London**_

_**2-16-1 Bunkyo, Tokyo 112-0012 Japan**_

_**Please dress formally! Invitee's are allowed to invite up to three extra guests. Invite tokens only!**_

_**Take these four tokens. One token guarantees entry.**_

_**Wesley & Grace DiLaurentis**_

"They're throwing a party for her being gone for only one week?" Haruhi asked, her right eye twitching.

"Well, that's only part of it. Mom and Dad feels bad for not spending much time with you since you all moved here. So, they're having a celebration for your return." She said with a false smile.

"Whose idea was this?" Catalina asked.

"Oscar and I ran the idea by them. It was more of Oscar's idea." She said checking her manicure.

Catalina stared at the invitation blankly.

"What's wrong?" Melissa asked.

"How'd you know it bothered me that Mom and Dad has been so busy?" she asked.

Melissa smirked, "Well, I've got an appointment at the spa to get to. I'm going back to Mom and Dad's in the morning. They sent me here to play messenger. Anyway, Dad wants you to call him once you're alone so that you can give him your opinion. Adieu!" She said leaving them.

Catalina stood in the same spot without one word for five minutes.

"What's the matter?" Haruhi asked, approaching Catalina because no one else would.

Catalina smirked, "She's upset because I'm finally going to get some attention."

"What do you mean, Lina-chan?" Hunny asked snuggling Usa-chan tightly.

"Since my family moved here they'd been so busy. So, they hadn't been home much. When they were, they paid more attention to her. She knew that it bothered be; that's why she came here. Melissa DiLaurentis lives to torture me." Catalina said with a grin.

"Why are you grinning? Shouldn't you be upset?" the twins asked.

"She has something up her sleeve…" she said dropping the invitation on the coffee table, "This soiree is going to be interesting."

"That doesn't sound good. Don't you think you should be a bit worried?"

"Oh, not in the slightest, Haruhi. She knows something… This is all a part of her game." She said retrieving her room key from Kyoya's nightstand.

"Her game?" Kyoya repeated.

"Yeah, the thing about Melissa's games though…" she said opening the door. "I always win."

With that she was gone, leaving the hosts to try and understand what had just happened on their own.

**Ch.15**

"Oscar, what is on the outside of this house that you find so damn interesting?" Catalina asked as she fiddled with the neck bow of her uniform.

Oscar turned away from the window for the first time in about six minutes.

"Where is Uncle Vinny?" the green eyed boy asked.

Catalina ran to join her brother at the window, "Is he not out there in the car?"

"No, there is some odd man sitting in the driver's seat though." Oscar said.

"That 'odd man' you speak of is Arthur Cunningham. He's one of the many temp workers of this household's staff." Don (the butler) joined in, placing the breakfast on the table, "Although, I could have sworn he had been dismissed from his duties here." He said, peeking out of the window as well.

Catalina sat in her usual spot, "Hm, how odd? How was he hired but never introduced to us?"

Don began to pour her glass full of orange juice, "Well, perhaps because he hired on the spot. That does not require background check or an introduction to the family. Those jobs are for emergency situations only. You know there was so much of the DiLaurentis Staff to stay in the US once we were moved here."

…

"Didn't you feel that?" Oscar asked quickly.

"Feel what?" Catalina asked back.

"His aura. It was strange and dark. I have a bad feeling about him." He said quickly before the man got to open his door.

Catalina smiled, "I didn't. Just put on your seatbelt and relax." she whispered.

The older brother smiles back, "You're right." He said clicking on his seatbelt.

About five minutes into the ride, Oscar realizes that the driver took a weird turn. He looked at his sister with a highly concerned expression on his face.

"Don't worry. I'm sure he knows where he's going. Maybe he's taking a detour." Catalina said laying her hand on her brother's gently.

"Perhaps. But, let's not take any chances. Put on your seatbelt." Oscar demanded as he dialed a number on his phone and turned down his volume.

His sister only grinned at him, Oscar sure can over exaggerate. Maybe he should have been the actor. She laughed to herself. Catalina attempted to click on her seatbelt several time but it wouldn't stay, "Uh, tiny problem." She said to brother.

This only caused him to worry more.

"Here swap spots with me. Oscar goes to undo his seatbelt but she stops him.

"It'll be fine, Oz." she said.

"Do it, Catalina." Oscar said coldly.

"Oozy. I'll be—"

"Do it! Swap with me!" Oscar yelled.

"Fine, fine. Just calm down, okay?" She said lifting up out of her seat.

Right before Oscar could undo his seatbelt the speed increased dangerously as they entered a tunnel. The sudden change in speed tossed Catalina back into her seat. She tried desperately to put on her seatbelt. No dice. The doors locked.

"Catalina, sit back!" Oscar commanded as he redialed the number he tried earlier. "What the fuck is going on?!" he shouted. He and his sister saw a car hurling toward them at full speed. The driver dodged it. Phew. But, as soon as they reached the end of the tunnel there was a car gunning toward them on Catalina's side of the car.

"Kat, look out!" Oscar shouted. The last she heard was the screeching of tires and the bursting of glass. As for Oscar the last things heard were his little sister screaming at the top of her lungs painfully and a familiar voice sounding more than concerned saying, "Hello? Hello?" They sounded scared, worried and confused.

"Kyoya, my sister... She… Help…" he managed, right before the world faded to black.

**Ch.16**

"I'm quite shocked you're having club activities in spite of your friend's current state in I.C.U. right now." said a regular of Tamaki's.

The blonde's breathing ceased for a moment, "How'd you know Catalina was in intensive care?"

"How could they not boss?" Hikaru said walking to the right side of Tamaki with a newspaper "It's all over the city's newspaper."

"It's on the front page of the school's newspaper too." Kaoru joined, appearing on the opposite side of Tamaki than his brother with a newspaper as well.

The blonde host snatched both of the newspapers and scanned through them quickly.

"It was also on the morning news, Tamaki-senpai." Haruhi added, carrying her tea tray.

"And there are blogs after blogs after blogs about it on the internet." Kyoya said closing his laptop.

**Ch.18**

"Catalina, how are you feeling?" Tamaki asked as he walked in to her bedroom.

"I'm great. I see you brought the whole crew with you today. How was school you guys?" she asked with a smile on her face.

Everyone answered her individually.

Oscar came in moments after them, "Hey, guys you're finally here. Where are your changes of clothes?" he asked.

"Huh? Oscar, you knew they were coming here?" Catalina asked. "What's going on?"

"Catalina, darling, we wanted to help you bring back you memory. We figured what better way to do that than replay memories that we made with you. So, we're going to an amusement park!" Tamaki sang.

"Yeah, you had a blast when you with to us Okinawa!" Hunny giggled.

"What do you think?" Kyoya asked, with his arms folded.

"Sure, let's do it." Catalina nodded.

Once everyone was dressed, they settled out for a trip to an amusement park. At the park, they found rides that reminded them of the rides they went on with her. Tamaki pulled her to a freaky, wooden rollercoaster. Haruhi took her to the bumper cars. Hunny took her to the mini game booths to help her win a cute stuffed animal. Hikaru and Kaoru took her to visit a concession stand. Mori lead her through a spooky maze and Kyoya took her to a sky tower. The only thing they knew she remembered was that she was terribly afraid of heights.

"A—Are you sure I let you pull me on something like this in Okinawa?" she asked.

"Yes, you agreed to join me in an attempt to get over your fear of heights. If things get frightening, I can… comfort you." Kyoya hesitated to hold his hand out. He was just as nervous as he was when she first reached for his hand. Of course he wouldn't admit to it. She gripped his hand tightly and entered the rotating cabin. As they were lifted higher, she began to squeal and clench onto Kyoya.

"I'm sorry. I'm just so… So…"

"Afraid?" he suggested.

"Yeah." She sighed.

"It's okay to be afraid a little now and then. Eventually, with enough experience with what you fear you'd conquer them little by little. Before you know it, you'll forget what you were even afraid for." Kyoya whispered, as he caught her eye.

She enjoyed the intense eye contact between the two of them; she pulled him into a hug before he knew it.

"Thank you, Kyoya."

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything past, present and future." She said lightly.

The bespectacled boy readjusted his glasses, "You're welcome."

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" she asked.

The boy smirked, "Of course not." He said returning the hug.

Soon after the ride was over, Catalina came out of the sky tower with a new outlook on her fear of heights. The others gathered around the entrance as they planned to when it was time to go to visit the water park. Catalina did admit to them that she enjoyed at herself with them at the amusement park. The twins suggested that they visit the nearby karaoke bar. She was blown away by the host's hidden singing talents (excluding Haruhi and Mitsukuni). The night was quite frustrating for her. She noticed how hard they were trying to help her. Eventually, her brother suggested that maybe it was time to call it a night. And so they decided to save the rest for another day.

**Ch.19**

Catalina had been sitting her bed contemplating for nearly an hour. She had been up since 7 a.m. She just couldn't go back to sleep, there was far too much on her mind at the moment. After just sitting there day dreaming she got out of bed to shower and get dressed for the day. Once she was finished she could hear the sound of things falling. More like being thrown. Her eyes widened for a moment.

"What the hell?" she whispered to herself.

She stood still for a moment there was a loud thumping sound against the wall. She recognized that sound. Her eyes darted from the door to the dresser where she'd hidden the folder in. As soon as she retrieved it she made her way to the study. When she got there, she couldn't help but smirk. She found Melissa, her sister, tossing books out of the bookcase.

She leaned against the door's frame with the folder held closely in her arms, "…So, is this what you looking for?" she asked.

Melissa discontinued her assault on the bookcase and turned her attention to Catalina for the moment, "Where'd you find that?" she asked.

Catalina's smirked, "Hint: It definitely wasn't the bookcase."

Melissa approached her sister slowly.

"Ah, ah, ah… Don't move." Catalina demanded.

Melissa froze almost immediately.

"Why exactly did you have this, Melissa?" Catalina asked looking at the folder she held within her arms then to her sister.

"Well, I was doing a little investigation of my own." Melissa said lowly.

"Hm," She hummed. "Why would you need to do that?"

"If I can't prove that I had nothing to do with it, then this entire case will be pinned on me." Melissa said.

Catalina shot her sister a disbelieving look, "And you planned to prove it by… destroying anything incriminating to you?"

"What do you mean? You don't believe I had anything to do with this do you?" Melissa asked.

Catalina flipped through the folder not taking her eyes off of Melissa for a second and pulled out three photos of Melissa chatting with _Arthur,_which had been taped back together by her a few nights before.

"I had to, Kat." Melissa began to breathe a bit heavier.

"Oh? Why is that?" Catalina demanded an explanation.

"I had nothing to do with that _accident_. But I know who did." Melissa grinned with a crazed look in her eyes.

"Who did?"

Melissa's eyes focused of the folder, "I could tell you… On one condition: You give me the folder." She demanded. "It's only fair…"

Catalina stared at her quietly then smirked as she tossed the folder at the feet of her sister. Melissa kneeled slowly to pick it. She flipped through it with an intensely frightened look on her face.

"Ehem. What about my end of the deal?" Catalina coughed.

"The answer's in your _dreadfully_ successful past…" Melissa said hurrying past her sister, out of the study.

Catalina continued to lean against the door frame with her arms folded as her sister last words repeated in her mind.

"What does she mean by dreadfully successful past? Melissa and her damn riddles." She whispered to herself. She gazed at the floor and noticed a grey flash-drive on the wine colored carpet, it was Melissa's. She peeked out of the door to make sure she wasn't coming back and waltzed over to retrieve it. When she kneeled to pick it up she heard the sound of vibration on the wooden desk. She hurried and pocketing the flash-drive so that she could answer the phone.

She cleared her throat and answered it, "Hello?"

"Good morning, Ms. Stephanie De Louise. Might I remind you that your flight leaves in three days?"

"Mhmm! Thank you so much. Um, could you send me a reminder via email?"

"I check it on a daily basis."

"Oh, sure, right now would be perfect!"

"Okay, thanks. Ta-ta…"

In a matter of seconds, the phone vibrated again to notify her of the email she'd just requested. She forwarded the email to herself, and then went back to delete it from Melissa's out box and removed it from the inbox and replaced it in the spam folder. Catalina placed the phone back where she had found it and strolled to the hall near the study.

"Hey, you guys." Catalina said cheerfully. "Did you get everything?"

"Affirmative, but you let her get away with the files." Tachibana, one of Kyoya's men, said.

Catalina smiled mischievously and pulled out the flash drive from her back pocket. "I'm no fool. The files are on here. All of them are. She got a couple on the men from the Security and Tech team to do her dirty work, I'm assuming. She was nothing great with technology. That folder, she's going to destroy it. Not only do you have both an audio and a video recording to use against her. You also have that drive." She told them and began to walk away slowly but confidently. "Oh, another thing: You might want to act fast. _Ms. Stephanie De Louise_ is planning on skipping town. You might want to hack into that email account of hers to find out more about that."

"Tachibana, you might want to get on that immediately. Aijima and Hotta you two process those recordings. Go ahead, I'll meet you outside." He ordered right before catching up with Catalina.

"Hey, slow down." Kyoya said following her.

"Hey, how about _speed_ up?" she joked.

"How'd you know that this would turn out in your favor?" Kyoya asked.

She smiled beautifully, "As I said in Okinawa: I always win Melissa's games. Always." She laughed mischievously.

Kyoya froze almost immediately as she continued on.

…

**_Catalina stared at the invitation blankly._**

**_"What's wrong?" Melissa asked._**

**_"How'd you know it bothered me that Mom and Dad has been so busy?" she asked._**

**_Melissa smirked, "Well, I've got an appointment at the spa to get to. I'm going back to Mom and Dad's in the morning. They sent me here to play messenger. Anyway, Dad wants you to call him once you're alone so that you can give him your opinion. Adieu!" She said leaving them._**

**_Catalina stood in the same spot without one word for five minutes._**

**_"What's the matter?" Haruhi asked, approaching Catalina because no one else would._**

**_Catalina smirked, "She's upset because I'm finally going to get some attention."_**

**_"What do you mean, Lina-chan?" Hunny asked snuggling Usa-chan tightly._**

**_"Since my family moved here they'd been so busy. So, they hadn't been home much. When they were, they paid more attention to her. She knew that it bothered be; that's why she came here. Melissa DiLaurentis lives to torture me." Catalina said with a grin._**

**_"Why are you grinning? Shouldn't you be upset?" the twins asked._**

**_"She has something up her sleeve…" she said dropping the invitation on the coffee table, "This soiree is going to be interesting."_**

**_"That doesn't sound good. Don't you think you should be a bit worried?"_**

**_"Oh, not in the slightest, Haruhi. She knows something… This is all a part of her game." She said retrieving her room key from Kyoya's nightstand._**

**_"Her game?" Kyoya repeated._**

**_"Yeah, the thing about Melissa's games though…" she said opening the door. "I_****_always_****_win."_**

…

He snapped out of it flash back and looked up to see that she had disappeared to her room.

"Hm," he hummed as he readjusted his glasses with his middle finger. "Well played."

Kyoya had to admit he was pretty impressed. Catalina must have figured it out days ago but she continued to play lost until she could get Melissa to let her guard down. She was one hell of an actress he'd give her that. He never would have guessed she'd be the type to play dirty. He couldn't help but wonder how long has she been working on this. It seemed to be well thought out. It was all her plan to get his men to record all action in the study until the day they'd find the person who hid the files there. It was like something out of a movie, he found her and her cunning ability dangerous. Catalina DiLaurentis was toxic and for some odd reason he liked the sound of that.

**Ch.20**

"Melissa DiLaurentis, daughter of multi-billionaires, Grace and Wesley DiLaurentis was taken into custody this morning after an audio recording of her admitting to her taking part in what was dubbed the_Surprise Accident _to her sister. For more about this tune it tonight at 7,"said an anchorwoman.

Everyone gasped except Catalina herself.

"She did what?!" Grace exclaimed.

Catalina could feel her family's eyes burning her, "What?" she asked.

"How long have you known this Kat?" Wesley asked sounding mildly angry

"Um, it's been a couple of days." She shrugged. "Why do you sound upset?"

"It's not because of your sister being in custody. It's more because apparently you've lied to us. You've had us worried that your memory was still gone. Why didn't you tell us?" Wesley asked.

"I didn't lie. Upon my discovery, I never once said that I didn't remember anything. I simply said that I didn't wish to talk about it. I gave you all small hints that my memory was back." Catalina shrugged, "It was up to you all to realize it. I had to get my revenge. I'm positive that if you'd have had it your way, it would have all been water under the bridge and she wouldn't have gotten of Scott free."

"Oscar, did you know any of this?" Wesley asked.

Oscar cleared his throat, "I must admit, I did miss her hints but I figured it out along the way. I had no idea about this though." He said pointing at the TV.

"Catalina, you have an hour to explain yourself." Wesley said.

"Fine, I don't understand why everyone is getting so worked up about it. I did the right thing. I brought justice to the case, didn't I?" Catalina sighed.

"Justice has nothing to do with why we are upset." Hugh said calmly.

"Then what is it? Are you upset because your precious Melissa is going to prison, where she belongs?" Catalina scolded. "She nearly killed Oscar and me and you're upset because she got caught in her lies?"

"CATALINA! THAT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH ANY OF IT! WE JUST WISH YOU'D HAVE TOLD US YOUR PLANS!" Wesley shouted. "Explain…"

"Fine…" she sighed.

Catalina explained to her family exactly what had happened over the past week or so, starting from her discovering the folder in the study to her plotting to the collaboration between her and Kyoya. They weren't upset about it in the slightest. They were more relieved than anything. Of course her parents wouldn't just let Melissa rot in prison like she should though. They were relieved to know that Catalina was back and well. Wesley and his wife worried about their family's reputation now that this had happened. They were always portrayed as happy, loving family. This would ruin it. As for legal matters, what would happen to their eldest child? Those were matter that Catalina could honestly care less about. She left her family to discuss their concerns in the living room. It was still quite early, she'd been receiving texts all morning and she hadn't responded to one of them.

**Author's Note:**

**Now, I do believe that it is important that you know what was going on during the month that the story skips.**

Catalina and Oscar returned to Ouran. They were assigned to a month of after school sessions every day for at least 3 hours to catch up on everything they'd missed out on. Catalina's first date with Enzo was amazingly romantic. Enzo is back in France for the moment and promises to visit Catalina on a regular basis. This bothers her just a bit since they aren't dating and she isn't quite interested in him.

Oscar still refused to trust him; perhaps it was an over-protective brother thing.

Kyoya and Tamaki figured out that she really did enjoy acting for fun and decided to sign her up to join the Drama Club. She worked out a schedule with her club and she comes to the club whenever she has time left until her after school sessions are over.

Haruhi began to tutor Catalina on the weekends to help her prepare for her missed section quizzes she had to make up. When her sessions were over, she and Haruhi spent much time hanging out with one another especially on the weekends. Eventually, the twins complained that they weren't getting enough Haruhi-time and began to tag along. Also, during whatever time Catalina had free she was sent off with Kyoya Ootori by their parents. Leaving her with very little free time, but she didn't mind.

Mori, Hunny and Oscar became almost inseparable. You'd NEVER see one without the other two. Hunny managed to help plan a date for Oscar and Kiyomi. She and Oscar began dating. Wesley DiLaurentis noticed that it was time to teach Oscar the lessons his father had begun teaching him when he was nearly 19 years old. Now Oscar is rarely home. He's either sitting in at a meeting, with his girlfriend or with his friends studying.

Melissa DiLaurentis was released from custody and is living a lavish yet hermit life in the US for the time being. She had several court dates scheduled that would require her family to come back for them. Catalina made it clear to her parents that she wasn't going to one. EVER! As for the fake Arthur Cunningham, no one has heard anything about him. He'd apparently skipped town successfully leaving no traces behind for anyone to find him.

**Okay, I'll stop pestering you now! Enjoy the actual first chapter but it'll be Chapter 2 for obvious reasons xD **

**Enjoy! :)**

**|Limited|**


	2. Hikaru's Idea

**The New Kids at Ouran**

**V2**

**Life Goes On**

**Hikaru's Idea**

* * *

"Heeey, there you are. Why are you so late?" Catalina asked smiling at the handsome twin as she hugged him.

"I was running late. I guess I didn't get much sleep last night." He shrugged. "I'm so sorry for making you wait up on me."

Catalina's smile began to fade and she gave him a quizzical look. She looked down at her shoes as angry tears filled her eyes; she fought to keep them in.

_I remember this…_ She thought.

"That's not Kaoru's voice." She mumbled.

The twin's eyes widened in shock,_ Huh? How'd she realize that? Deny it._

"I'm sorry I didn't quite hear you. What was that?" he asked.

She clenched her fists and jaw as she look up to make threatening eye contact, "I said that's not Kaoru's voice!" she yelled.

Kaoru peeked around the marble column, his eyes grew wide and his mouth hung open slightly.

"What do you mean?"He chuckled nervously.

Catalina smirked, "All the time you two spend together… You'd think you'd have his laugh down to a _T_ at least. In other words, I know it's you Hikaru." She said folding her arms.

Hikaru looked as shocked as his brother, "But…"

"What the hell do you think you're doing Hikaru?" she yelled angrily as tears rolled down her cheeks. She, in all honesty, wanted the punch him as hard as she could and walk away. She held back though as much as it killed her.

"I…" Hikaru stopped. He didn't know what to say, what to do. He was just, shocked.

Catalina turned around swiftly, her long black hair swung along with her. She brushed a lock of her hair behind her burning ear and walked away. She stopped abruptly to turning her head to the side looking at the pole where Kaoru was hiding, "Kaoru, you can come out now. Game over. You guys are so mean!" she said running inside of the building.

For the first time since playing their little game they could both admit that, yes they were quite mean. Kaoru finally ran after, "Catalina, wait! Please!" he called for her. After arguing with herself about it she finally stopped running so that she could catch up with her. He noticed the whites of her eyes were turning red making the blue appear more intense.

"Catalina, I'm sorry. I truly am."

"Yeah? Well, you should be." She spat, folding her arms, "You had me fooled. I thought you were a nice guy, Kaoru… Or am I talking to Hikaru again?" she said rolling her eyes.

"Look it wasn't _my_ idea, Kat. I promise!"

"Righhht… And you expect me to believe you after this?"

"Listen…"

_~Earlier that Morning~_

Kaoru sat on the bed texting on his phone.

"Hey, Kaoru, who are you texting?" he asked moving to sit beside his brother.

"Kat..." he said with a smile on his face still looking at his phone.

Hikaru sighed, "Why are you wasting your time on her?

"Why do you waste your time on Haruhi?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "At least Haruhi knows who I am." He said angrily.

"Catalina does know who I am, Hikaru…"

"Hm… Want to find out?" he asked Kaoru, his voice deep and malicious almost.

Kaoru looked at his twin as if he'd said something offensive. He knew exactly what his brother meant when he said that. Hikaru was suggesting the 'game' they used to play all the time when they were younger to see if girls could tell them apart, now known as the _Which One is Hikaru Game_.

"If she knows I'm pretending to be you then you'll know she cares and actually pays attention to you. If not then she's just like the others."

"Why can't you just leave this alone, Hikaru?"

"I just can't stand here and let you get hurt by an outsider. You'll thank me later." He smiled at his brother, taking his phone from him. Kaoru had a bad feeling about this but he handed it over, no protest.

_Meet me at the fountain when you get to school. There's something important I need to ask you :)_

He pushed the phone back into his brother's hands and walked out of the room. It vibrated.

_Um…Okay, see you then :P_

Kaoru ran a hand through his auburn hair and sighed heavily.

_"You'll thank me later…"_ echoed in his head.

"Yeah, I doubt it this time Hikaru." He mumbled to himself.

_~Present Time~_

Catalina looked him then to Hikaru. She buried her hands into her pockets to hide how bad they were shaking.

"I'm sorry… I just—"she trailed off.

"Catalina, you don't believe me?" he asked looking deep into her eyes that looked almost grey now. He had always been honest with her; he never gave her reason to not believe him now. She ruined the eye contact to look up at the dark clouds in the sky as she thought.

Kaoru reached out to grab her hand but she took a step back, "Catalina…" he whispered.

"I'm sorry… I just… I can't talk right now." She mumbled as she turned to walk away. Kaoru couldn't do anything but watch her walk away. He felt his brother place a hand on his shoulder. His eyes slowly began to focus on Hikaru's hand he wanted to break it off.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru." Hikaru whispered.

Kaoru grabbed his twin's wrist as if it were filthy and dropped it. He turned to walk away from his brother he couldn't handle being around him for another second.

"You… are a piece of work, Hikaru." He mumbled.

"Kaoru, I said I was sorry!"

Soon, Hikaru found himself standing outside of the school alone. He began to think as he walked his own route to class. It was rare that his brother would find an interest in anyone, he knew that. It bothered him because he knew how serious Kaoru was about this crush. He feared that Catalina would take him away. He never thought that he and his brother would fall out over some girl. Then he realized, in his effort to keep Kaoru from being taken away he'd pushed him away by intervening.

"I have to fix this." He sighed.

**-Lunch-**

Haruhi walked into the cafeteria with her bento box in tow, her large brown eyes were narrowed as she scoped out the cafeteria to find a certain twin. She spotted him almost immediately and walked over to sit with him. He'd left class ten minutes before lunch to visit the office. She assumed that he just came to cafeteria on his own since he was already out.

"Hey, Kaoru what's wrong? You didn't say a word in class today." Haruhi said sitting next to him at the table.

"Tamaki for the fifth and final time if there were 180 fish in the sea and one of them drowned, there'd still be 180 fish!" Kyoya sighed, rubbing his temples before picking up his books from his desk.

Tamaki looked at Kyoya with an irritated look on his face, "Kyoya, you clearly don't understand simple math. One from one-eighty is one seventy-nine!" he yelled silently.

Kyoya looked at Catalina, "You get it, right? Please explain it to this moron."

Catalina sighed heavily, "Tamaki, if there were a one hundred and eighty fish and one of them drowned the logical answer would be one hundred and eighty." She said showing no interest in the argument at all.

"But how?!" Tamaki yelled, clutching the air with his fingers.

"The joke is that they're fish, Tamaki." Catalina sighed.

He looked at her with an expectant look on his face, "So…"

"They don't drown! They live underwater for crying out loud!" Kyoya yelled.

The class 2-A trio walked down the rest of the stairs in silence.

"Oh!" Tamaki exclaimed. "I get it now!"

Catalina pinched the bridge of her nose as Kyoya placed his middle finger on the bridge of his glasses, "Moron!" they said in unison both sighing in relief.

Tamaki laughed, "That was a good joke, and I should give Omi kudos for that one."

He and Kyoya watched Catalina walk away from them to stare out the window leading school's garden. Kyoya sent an assuring look Tamaki's way to let him know that it'd be fine if he continued on to lunch. He'd see to Catalina himself.

"Alright, I guess I'll see you in a few." Tamaki said entering the cafeteria.

Kyoya walked over to see Catalina blankly staring out of the window, he felt his eyebrow raise in question. He's never seen her reclusive like this before.

"Catalina…"

"Yeah?" she said hesitantly turning away from the window.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She smiled falsely and nodded, quickly returning to the window. Kyoya placed a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Are you sure? You can tell me. I see whatever it is has affected your mood terribly."

She continued to look out of the window not saying a word. Kyoya turned to leave her alone, "Alright, I won't force it out of you."

She turned and saw him as he began to walk away with a hand in his pocket. Quickly she grabbed his wrist and pulled him back over to her. He was so easy to pull as if he knew she were going to, the lack of weight threw her off balance as he came back to her. Her back was against the wall; his right hand was above her head resting against the wall. She still held his left wrist in her hand as he stood in front of her, closely. Kyoya was looking down at her trying not to make eye contact but she didn't look up. He freed his wrist from her grasp.

"Catalina…" he whispered, lifting her head up with his index finger gently. Her icy blue eyes meet his onyx ones.

"Hey do you see that?" whispered a guy who was headed into the cafeteria.

"Yeah, it looks like they're about to kiss." whispered one of his friends.

"They seem so close." The first guy whispered.

"Of course. Haven't you heard? They've been spending a bunch of time together since she got her memories back." whispered the girl with them as they disappeared into the cafeteria.

"It's about the twins." Catalina said.

Kyoya felt his eyes narrow, "Tell me…"

"Then Hikaru came over to apologize to me but I was too angry to hear what he had to say. I knew I should've stopped him. But I didn't… It's my fault." Kaoru said picking up the spoon from his tray.

Haruhi looked away and spotted Tamaki, who was standing in line waving at her. She thought to herself, _'Maybe I could help… Kaoru obviously likes her. In the past few weeks, Kaoru couldn't mention anyone else but her. It must have bothered Hikaru, because Kaoru let her into the world that they shared.'_

"Maybe I could talk to her for you…" she offered.

Surprisingly, he shook his head no and smiled slightly, "Thanks, Haruhi, but it's probably not the best time. I want to let her cool off a little. She was pretty upset. Catalina deserves a few days to cool off."

"But—"

"Besides, nothing you tell her will make her become aware of how I really feel for her." He said popping a grape into his mouth.

"What do you mean?"

Kaoru smiled and looked at her, "Catalina as feelings for Kyoya-senpai. It makes sense though; they spend so much time together on and off campus. Hell, Kyoya likes her too.

"Whoa, what?" Haruhi's eyes grew comically. Kaoru turned his attention back tray when he saw Tamaki headed their way.

"Come here…" Kyoya said softly pulling her into a comforting hug. She never thought she'd be pouring her tears into his tie. He lifted her face toward his with his index finger and began to wipe away her tears.

"Kyoya…" she whispered.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." She said giving him a slight squeeze.

Kyoya smiled and backed away from her, "So, are you in the mood to eat anything?"

She laughed, "Always, I'm starving!"

"Well if you'd like we could have our lunch outside in the school's garden. That's our tranquil dining area." He said leading her to the cafeteria.

"I'd love that Kyoya."

"Hey, senpai, where is Kyoya and Catalina? They're usually with you for lunch." Haruhi asked.

"Hm… They were behind me. Catalina was upset about something so I thing she went to go cool off. Kyoya—I have no idea." Tamaki said turning around to spot them grabbing their lunch. "Oh, there they are."

Kaoru's head jerked up to look at Catalina who was smiling and talking with Kyoya. He smiled to himself, he was happy that she wasn't still visibly upset. He then noticed his twin walk over to sit across from him. Kaoru refused to look at him; he took a sip of his juice and pretended to look for someone else. When in all actuality he was looking at Catalina who was following Kyoya out of the cafeteria, he was carrying both of their trays. Catalina glanced over and saw Kaoru looking at her so she walked a bit quicker out of his sight.

"Where are they going?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki rose out of his seat to catch them, "Hey guys where are you going? He asked.

"The garden." Kyoya answered. "Catalina wants to eat somewhere quiet. You may join us if you'd like."

Tamaki looked at Catalina, "What's the matter?"

She shrugged, "I don't know…"

"You must tell me." Tamaki said.

"Fine, I will but I don't want to talk about right now." Catalina said leaving the cafeteria quickly.

Kyoya followed behind her.

Tamaki's brow rose in question, "Hm..." he hummed, walking to the table with his friends

"Where'd they go?" Haruhi asked.

"The garden…" Tamaki said.

Haruhi and Kaoru exchanged looks before returning to their lunch.

* * *

**Author's note: For the conversation Kyoya and Cat have at lunch and some off campus happenings come back for the chapter extra! I'll have it up tomorrow.**

**PS: Chapter extras are bits that relate to something that happened in the previous chapter or extra I think it'd be cool if I did that so that the story isn't so serious all the time. NOT all chapters will have an extra. Just think of it as those extended scenes or in some cases bloopers from DVDs xD **

**This way when the story is updated there'll be two new chapters. But I can't get to the extra tonight. **

**Please leave a review ^_^**

**|Limited|**


	3. Hikaru's Idea (Extra)

**The New Kids at Ouran**

**V2**

**Life Goes On**

**Hikaru's Idea (Extra)**

* * *

Catalina found herself in the outdoor dining area surrounded by beautiful flowers. Kyoya placed their trays in front of them.

"Thanks… A lot, Kyoya." She said.

"Oh, it's no problem really." The bespectacled boy said smiling.

They looked at each other for a bit without saying a word before finally digging into their lunches. Kyoya noticed that Catalina had sat her spoon down and started to stare off at the rose bushes.

"Catalina…"

"Yeah… Huh? Sorry."

Kyoya sat his spoon down and leaned forward onto the table with his arms folded, "You know I must ask."

"Ask away." She said leaning onto the table in the same manner as Kyoya.

Kyoya looked at the fruit on her plate before asking, "Do you…have feelings for Kaoru?"

Catalina stared at him blankly.

"I ask this because you seem so hurt by this little incident." He continued.

"No," she said.

He narrowed his eyes at her, "Then why are you so upset?"

Catalina sighed, "…I'm not."

"...right."

"Okay, look, maybe I had an interest in him because he's been so sweet and everything but after today I don't know…"

"Yes or no?" Kyoya said.

She dropped her head and looked down at the table, her hair shielding her face, "I did."

Kyoya felt his ears burn as if they were on fire, which was something he only felt when he was truly upset. He looked away from her once he realized he'd become upset by the answer she'd given him. Why? Was he…jealous? No… Most definitely not. The thought of him being jealous of Kaoru was silly but he's felt that way a lot recently. But why? He didn't actually like her, right? This friendship was father's orders, right? It was all strictly business… Right?

"I thought so." He said picking up his glass.

"Yes, I accept your apology, Hikaru. But I'm still mad at you." Kaoru said in the calmest tone. He then got up from his seat and left the cafeteria.

Hikaru got up to follow him, "Kaoru!" he called.

Tamaki grabbed Hikaru's arm, "Maybe it's best if you let him cool off." Tamaki suggested, but the twin snatched away from and started running after his brother.

"Wow. Haruhi, what's going on with them?" Tamaki asked looking out of the door at them.

Haruhi sighed, "Catalina…"

Tamaki's eyes widened, "What about her?"

"Are you going to attend the dinner with your family tomorrow night at the Sakamoto family's home ?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, why?" Catalina sighed.

Kyoya cleared his throat, "My family and I were attending as well."

There was an awkward silence between the two until Kyoya remember what had came in the mail recently.

"Oh… I have good news." Kyoya said in happy tone to ease the obvious tension.

"What is it?" she smiled.

Kyoya wiped his mouth with a soft napkin, "My book came in yesterday. Would you like to come over to read with me today?" he asked.

She nodded, "Of course, would you ride home with me to get out of this of this monstrosity," she laughed referring to her uniform, "and grab my book."

''Deal. Are you ready to return to class?" Kyoya asked.

**-Ootori Estate—**

Kyoya opened the door, "Come on in…Have a seat." He said welcoming her inside.

"Master Ootori, how are you?" said Kyoya's maid.

"I'm well and yourself?"

"Great. Good afternoon, Ms. DiLaurentis." Catalina walked past Kyoya with her hands in her back pockets to the couch, "Good afternoon." She said back.

"Master Ootori, your father ordered me to inform you that they've left for France to handle some business matters with a client. They shall return in one week."

Kyoya nodded, heading up the stairs, "Yes, I remember them mentioning it to me. Catalina, sit there for a moment. I will not take long."

Catalina nodded as she watched him disappear.

Kyoya walked into the bedroom and immediately began to strip down to his dark grey boxer briefs. He walked grabbed a white short sleeved t-shirt and a pair of black designer jeans from his closet. He slipped on a pair of his sandals on and his favorite gold necklace. He checked his reflection in the mirror and headed back down stairs to Catalina who was sitting cross-legged in dark blue skinny jeans and a crimson halter top.

"Alright, I'm back. Would you like anything to drink before we begin?" he asked.

She looked at him after sitting her cell phone on the coffee table in front of her, "Sure."

"Well, if you follow me to the kitchen I could prepare some tea for us." He said leading her to the kitchen.

When they got there, she sat in the high chair that she'd usually sit in when she'd visit.

"How are you feeling?" Kyoya asked as he grabbed to tea cups from the cupboard to sit on a tray for them.

Catalina tapped her fingers on the counter, "I'm feeling better. Thanks again for having me over."

He smiled, "It's always a pleasure to have you over Catalina." He said.

After the tea was done, he led her back to the living room. They found a comfortable position on the couch and pulled out their books.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Kyoya said sipping his tea.

"We shall!" Catalina sang bouncing with excitement.

"How are we going to do this? A page each maybe?" Kyoya suggested.

She nodded and opened her book.

"We'll go to chapter 3 then stop for discussion." He added.

"Perfect," Catalina smiled. "I want to read first!"

Kyoya opened up his book and listened to her as she read. He adored how her soft voice captured each moment with such beautiful feeling. She read as if she knew how the characters were feeling. Without realizing it they read passed chapter 3 and stopped at the beginning of chapter 4. Kyoya closed his book and sat it on the table, "Well that was rather… expected." He said sipping the last of his tea.

Catalina placed her book on the table as well, "Tell me about it." She said trying to talk over her growing stomach.

Kyoya rubbed his chin and stood to his feet, "Something tells me you're hungry…" he said with a smirk on his face.

All she could do was laugh,_ that's embarrassing_ she thought.

"There is an amazing Italian restaurant in Roppongi… As your Japan tour guide I feel I must take you. May I?" he offered his hand. Kyoya pulled her up quickly which made her sort of bump into his chest. He held her there in his arms so that he could make eye contact with her.

"Yeah, sure." She answered him, blushing just a bit. She pulled away from him so she could pretend to stretch.

Kyoya smiled, "Perfect, if we go now I'm sure you and your stomach will thank me later." He joked giving her belly a light poke.


End file.
